The Burning
by Aidou'sOskar
Summary: Oh, I feel it. The feeling, the forbidden feeling. Its burning me.


The Burning

I can feel it.

It's suffocating me.

The feeling.

That overwhelming feeling.

I f feel that overwhelming feeling rushing through my veins.

I want to stop it.

But how?

How do I stop it?

Nothing works: the drugs, the blood, nothing!

Why don't they work?

I want it.

I want it gone.

I can feel it; I'm fading.

Where am I?

The bright lights, they are blinding me!

It's cold, it's so cold.

The feeling its gone, oh its gone.

But I can't move.

What is this?

I hear voices.

But I can't understand them.

Why are they talking?

Why are they interrupting my slumber?

It's so peaceful here.

In the snow.

I feel it coming back; the feeling.

Oh, why must it come back?

I was safe there.

Safe in my cold utopia.

I was free; free from it all.

It's coming back.

But something's wrong.

It feels stronger, more intense than before.

The voices; they're getting louder.

Why are they so loud!

I feel something; something on my wrists, it's as if it's binding me, holding me down.

I can feel the memories, they're coming back.

I can see it in flashes, I remember it.

The white forest, the hollow tree.

But I remember something more, something so much more vivid.

The blood.

I remember feeling it: it running down over my arms, down over my face, over my heart.

I remember it so well.

It felt so good.

I remember his cold touch, the feeling of his cold, strong arms, holding me.

His sweet lips, his wet tongue, tracing over my wounds, tasting them, drinking them.

Oh, how good it felt.

Almost as good as the blade; cold, cruel, and unyielding against my skin.

But it was gone: the feeling was gone.

Why did it come back?

It felt so good, feeling him, feeling me fade away with him, oh, my love, how good it felt.

I feel myself smile; remembering his touch, his affection, his love.

But now it's gone.

And the feelings back.

Oh god make it go away!

My love, my heart, my soul.

Please come back.

Please come back to me.

Then I remember something else.

Something hot.

Something burning.

It smelled so sweet.

I could feel it.

Feel it burning.

I look, I see something burning.

But it was too close, it hurts!

Then I remember seeing the face.

The beautiful face.

The beautiful burning face.

Oh my love, why are you burning?

Why is your face set in that stone cold look?

Why is there ash in your hair?

Why are there burning embers caressing your strong form?

Why is it all burning away?

Why are you leaving me?

My back arches up; but it's tugged down again.

Why can't I move?

Why can't I move to save you, my love?

I see them, their white hands, their cold looks.

Why are you fading?

Why are you turning black?

Why am I waking from my dreamless sleep; my perfect haven?

I feel it the feeling.

I feel something hard, something rough.

It's wrapping around my wrists, my legs; restraining me.

Restraining me from you: my love.

And you're still burning.

I scream.

I scream for you my love.

I feel something sharp prick my arm.

I turn towards the invasion in my skin.

And I see something, but its fading.

The figure blurring, its body twisting in distorted directions.

I see you face; your perfect face.

My love why are you hurting me?

I see you blur again, and your face is switched, switched with some unholy demon.

A demon wearing a mask to hide his true form.

I struggled against it.

I struggle against the demon putting the invasion in my skin.

And you're still burning.

You're still burning my love.

I will fight for you, my burning love.

I try to move.

But I feel numb.

I can't move my body.

I still see the demon; it's staring down at me.

Its soulless eyes peering down at me with indifference.

As if I am no more than a pesky fly.

And you're still burning.

Burning: being swallowed by the flames.

The beautifully dangerous flames; licking you, tasting you, consuming you.

Why are you not moving my love?

Why are you not trying to save me from this soulless demon with the glassy eyes?

The numbness; its burning me.

My love come save me, save me from this burning.

I jerk again; my body is fighting this horrible numbness.

I smell something; it's too strong, the smell.

It smells like ancient hospitals; filled with uncaring eyes and burning numbness.

I feel it overtaking me; the feeling.

I'm numb.

Oh god I'm so numb!

And you're still burning.


End file.
